


Fetters

by Y04517



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y04517/pseuds/Y04517
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825987





	1. Chapter 1

这感觉十分怪异。   
Sam小幅度地伸展开他的腿，然而有限的空间实在无法宽容对待他的身高，不出意外地，他又踩到了对面的人。他抬头快速瞥了一眼，对方貌似依旧沉浸在书中，并没有要发怒的迹象。他尴尬而缓慢地缩回，随后感到越发的难受。

图书馆位于小镇中心，每层的借阅区像是构建在植物间的蛛网，通体悬浮在空间中，与不同的房间相连。自上而下的毛玻璃设计倒映出的人影，像徘徊的幽灵一般朦胧。   
由于身处开阔的位置，再加上建筑整体呈三角形一般倾斜，每层的嘈杂琐碎的声音如同逆流的水沿着玻璃向上汇集，随后一股脑浇到Sam的头上。   
然而不只是声音使他如此坐立不安。 Sam的左手握紧又松开，他盯着交刻纵横掌纹的手心，专注又仔细地扫视过手指，最后到达浮显着青筋的手背。他感到了擦过汗毛一般的瘙痒，通过流动的血液抚遍全身，从内部扇起一种雀跃，微小却持续，让人难以忽视。

像是突然靠近他的某人，鲜活的吐息略过皮肤时引起颤栗，麻木了半边的大脑。

这种感觉从手上开始扩散，逐渐蔓延到脖子，脸颊，大腿，然而只集中在身体的左侧，让他感到怪异的不平衡。  
Sam向自己的左侧看过去，不远处是黑色的护栏，再往外是空白的空旷和漆黑的玻璃。   
他盯着玻璃上涂抹成一团的灯光，直到它晕染开，和玻璃融为一体。耳边的声音开始加快语速，混入不同的声调，重复着，变得清晰。但还需要一些时间才能听懂，他想。  
与此同时他的身体依旧被不知名吸引着，磁铁一般不受控制地靠近黑色的铁器，像某种不知名的软体动物一样竭力依附在上面，毫无力气地支撑起自己，然后探出身体，任由重力牵抱着自己的头，像西瓜一样摔得四分五裂，血肉模糊。 Sam突然清醒，扩散的灯光重又凝聚回最初的一团，变回漂浮在玻璃上的水母。他攥在手中的书页已经被蹂躏得破裂开一个微笑。  
他皱着眉头看向四周，随后发现对面的人正在怒瞪着他，并且随后腿上一痛。  
他赶紧收回自己的长腿，充满歉意地向对面的人做了一个口型，随即胡乱地收拾好桌上的资料和书籍离开。   
他的头脑一半在整理现状，另一半仍停留在刚才的不知梦境还是预兆，但他肯定发生了一些事情，在他的身体支离破碎前，他终于听清了那些窃窃私语。 他们都在重复着一个人的名字，属于那个闪现在新鲜的汁液与瓤肉左侧的影子。 "Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

那不可能。  
他又一次在心里默念。  
像以往的每一次，不知道是希望还是迫使自己相信。Sam焦躁而用力地磨了一下牙齿，他的思维和他血肉模糊的嘴唇目前处于同一种状态。嘴里的血腥味唤起了他的记忆，Dean死在他怀里这件事他从未放下，也永不可能。  
微末的细节在无数遍的回忆中越发清晰，从满是青紫的皮肤到急促的呼吸，以及凝视着他的那双逐渐失去温度的眼睛。全部成为了梦的血肉，覆盖在炽热的火焰与绝望的尖叫上。每次苏醒时眼球后的疼痛都像是把他所有的神经握在一起然后狠狠地扯断。   
即便如此，Sam当时也不愿火化埋葬他最后的亲人。  
他内心深处的某个地方依旧模糊着相信Dean会再一次复活。  
这不是他的终结，也不会是他们的终结。  
他在呐喊与哭泣后，开始无休止的阅读。秩序井然的地堡被他巨细无遗地扫荡，无用的资料被他像垃圾一样丢弃。  
然而却什么都没有。   
在Dean的身体失踪后，Sam内心隐约的希望不减反增，他不知道该如何处理，理智让他接受Dean死亡的事实，他拼尽全力说服自己，但天知道他还在相信些什么。   
一开始，Crowley突兀的消息的确让他愤怒又惊慌，然而在最初的怒火过后，Sam脑中那根日渐紧绷的弦反而有所缓解。  
总会有办法的，只要Dean还活着。  
Sam像往常一样走进了小镇的教堂，他来到这里已经数周，关于Dean的微末线索在这座不起眼的小地方尽数消失，他如同困兽一般挣扎徘徊了数天，最后精疲力竭地倒下，迫不得已暂时安身于此。  
Sam做完日常的工作，随后坐在长椅的一角。  
他等候了一段时间，今天尚未有人走进，清晨的阳光透过彩色玻璃轻轻落在地上，照亮了空气中的尘埃。他身上的黑色将那些阳光尽数吞噬，却留下了温度。  
他和Dean并不信教，然而事实上恶魔的存在贯穿了他们的人生，一位并不总是靠谱的天使成为了他们的同伴，还有从未现身过的上帝。他也知道Dean曾数次为他祈祷，但祂从不曾回应。  
Sam低下头，闭上眼睛，握紧了十字架。  
向一个你明知不会回应的神灵祈祷让他想起小时候的自己请求父亲和哥哥带他去猎魔，即便回复永远是那一个字，他还是会不断地尝试。  
今天的他踌躇了许久，最后却沉默了下来。   
黑暗中他听见了脚步声，在安静的教堂内形成回响，停在他的身边。  
Sam坐立不安，那气息太过熟悉，随呼吸似乎灼烧了他的眼睛。他喉咙一噎，却仍旧不敢睁开眼睛。   
他的经历让他对幻觉的辨别十分敏锐，但同时他也知道有些幻觉他无法逃脱，更何况他现在想要沉溺其中。  
"Dean?"  
"…"  
等待数秒后旁边的人却仍旧毫无回应，Sam越发急切，却发现自己无法睁开眼睛。  
“Dean，求你，快回答我。”  
他感到脸颊被擦拭，眼睑的阻力消失，他慢慢睁开眼睛，当最初的光晕逐渐散开，他看清了来人，以及被他拿着的手帕。  
"…谢谢你，Tibby。"  
Sam努力咽下舌尖上的名字，腥味和苦涩在体内炸开，但他堪堪维持住了嘴角。


	3. Chapter 3

这座小镇与别处并无二致，生活像水面又像时钟，平和缓慢，如同拄拐而行的老人。  
Sam追查关于恶魔的线索时，在新闻上看见了这里出现异象，因为和Dean的移动轨迹重合，他稍作考虑之后便动身收拾行李。  
当抵达小镇后，Sam对小镇居民的态度感到不解，他们都对发生的事件抱着过分乐观的态度，这种超自然现象并未给他们带来惊慌。当他继续搜索，发现几个月前占满整版报纸标题的教堂神迹:  
有人死而复生。   
Sam用手腕揉了揉隐隐发痛的额角，随后调出了所有关于小镇教堂的资料。

十年前，这座教堂里发生过一次离奇的命案，一名男性登上了教堂钟楼，翻过了护栏并跳了下来，然而尸体显示他跳楼后并没有立刻死亡，现场的血迹表明他拖着身体多次爬到楼顶，重复跳下的动作，直到最终摔碎了全身的骨头。 

当时小镇的人们对这种无法解释的案件感到恐惧又疑惑，报道上描述，这名男子当时因杀害White女士而遭到追捕，并将两个孩子作为人质与警方抗衡。  
而但在这之前，她们家的生活温馨而平静，并没有和其他人交恶。

男人从犯罪现场逃走后，选择转移到教堂作为暂时的藏身地，没人知道里面到底发生了什么。  
惨叫发生时，警察无论如何也无法破开紧闭的大门。而当所有声响停息，大门莫名打开后，他们所见的血腥场景让所有人丧失了语言。警方随后在钟楼发现了陷入昏迷的女孩，另一名叫Amos的男孩却不知所踪。  
Sam呼出一口气，点开了照片。图片下方的注释附着获救女孩的名字:  
Tibby·White。  
教堂因枪击和四散的血迹被迫关闭，在经过数周的打扫与维护后重又开始履行它原本的职能。直到现在，虽难免老旧却不减庄严，关于那桩惨剧的记忆也逐渐被遗忘。  
Sam在询问完当年处理这个案件的警方与相关人员后发现，当年的那个孩子在几年后成为了那座教堂的修女。  
居民们的语气中充满对她的喜爱，他们之中有很多人定期会去教堂，除去固定的做礼拜，有时修女会赠送的他们药草袋。  
据那些人说，那个袋子能够消解疲劳，效果可以持续几天不等。  
Sam听到这里皱了一下眉，他用手敲了敲太阳穴，基本确定了修女的身份。他借口来到其中一个人的家里，在枕边发现了用线捆扎的袋子，上面画了一个简单的图案，整体和巫术袋十分相似，但不同的是他手中的这个十分干净，用料普通，并不会让人感到厌恶。  
他将袋子打开后倒出里面的东西，并没有发现骨头或者指甲，只有常见的几种植物静静地躺在他的手心。   
他来教堂，修女正在进行最后的祷告。  
Sam坐在第一排的长椅上，他的眼前一片模糊，不断的奔波加上因未曾安眠而积累的疲惫让他头痛欲裂。当修女祷告完毕，向他走过来时，Sam摇晃着站了起来。并在修女走到他面前时无意识地微微弓起背，右手摸上了腰侧。  
“Sam，”她说着，后退了半步。  
“我无法伤害到你。”   
“你知道我？” 修女点头道，”虽然这是个小镇，但我多少还是个女巫。能够见到你们兄弟是我的荣幸。”  
”我们？等等，这么说你见过Dean？他在哪里？”   
“你看上去精疲力竭。”说着，她拿出了Sam不久前接触的药草袋，慢慢伸到Sam面前，”你应该见过，或许你可以尝试一下。”  
“Dean，他在哪”  
“你会找到他的，但不是现在。”   
“我怎么知道你不会逃走？”   
“你不会失望的。” Sam不知道她指的什么，但她的语气让他相信了。


	4. Chapter 4

即便Sam晚上依旧在噩梦中挣扎，但他醒来后确实感到了轻松，平常噩梦中的懊悔与无力往往会蔓延到现实，由内到外缠绕他，有若实形。  
而今天他醒来后身上的那些枷锁却仿佛失去了重量，过于轻松的身体让他有些不适与微妙的头重脚轻。  
他今天在教堂前的花圃边见到了修女。

“额，谢谢你昨天的药草，那个很有用。"

随后想起来还没有称呼对方，犹豫着加了一句"…修女。”

“Tibby。”修女看了看他，随后她叹了口气  
”人的大脑太过精密，对于繁复的咒印我无能为力。”  
“这已经足够了。”  
Sam没有过于在意她的说法。  
他们走进教堂，坐在了与昨天相同的位置上。  
”你说你见过Dean，在哪里？”他有些急切地开口。  
“不久前，”她看着Sam，  
”在这里。”  
“…他来这里干什么？”Sam呢喃着看向自己交握的双手  
他想说Dean从不祈祷，然而他突然发现事实并非如此。

Dean只是从不为他自己祈祷。

他弯下腰，胳膊支撑在大腿上，将脸深深埋进手心。很久之后，修女听见了模糊的声音，既像是在询问，又像是在喃喃自语。

"我该怎么办"

修女起身走向祭台，跪了下来。  
”他们从不为自己忏悔祷告…即便深受煎熬。”  
她看向受难的神子，随后低下头闭上了眼睛。  
”家人的存在超过一切…烙印在心脏里，粘连着血肉与每根神经，融为一体，构筑成灵魂。”  
"…同时成为了永远的负担。”修女顿了顿，但还是说了下去。  
“……当真正面临绝境，他们所做的事情，从来超乎想象。"

她的声音很小，但是Sam并没有错过。他抓了一把头发，站了起来，缓缓挺直脊背。

”不，"他缓缓开口，

”是担负。”

他的眼睛直直看向基督背上沉重的十字，专注而坚定。

Sam离开教堂后去拜访了那位起死回生的神父，他同样为自己的经历感到惊讶，但更多的是对祂赠予第二次生命的感激。神父对在医院醒来之前的记忆十分模糊，除了隐约想起自己是在去钟楼的路上遇袭之外并不能提供有效的信息。Sam给了他电话，叮嘱神父一旦记起其他事情务必第一时间联系他。  
抱着能见到Dean的微小的希望，Sam准备在教堂盯梢，暗中观察出入教堂的人们。他利用了神父职位的空缺和自己众多的证件，并与修女逐渐熟络起来。他发现修女的生活全部围绕着教堂，像他们以猎魔为生一样，她将一切奉献给了上帝。这未免有些奇怪，尤其是对于一个女巫。

或许正因如此，她给人的感觉十分矛盾。Sam越是与她相处，这种感觉越是鲜明。  
她似乎并不真切地存在于此。并非物理意义上的，虽然她的确身形单薄。

仿佛有看不见的束缚拉住了她过轻的灵魂，使她无法就此消散。


	5. Chapter 5

Sam坐在旅馆的椅子上，盯着电脑上绿色的数字一行行流动，安静的房间里只有电脑微不可闻的运转声。  
他一只胳膊撑着下巴，另一只手握着鼠标漫无目标地点着。他不知道自己要找什么，各种线索一团乱麻，让他无从下手。  
一旁的手机突然震动起来，他转了转眼球，未知号码。刚伸手碰到手机，那边便挂断了。  
在他思考是否需要回电的时候，突然响起了敲门声。  
他的手转而握住桌角撑起身，又看了一眼沉寂的手机，悄步走到门边，侧身弯腰从猫眼中看清了来人。  
访客握着胸前的吊坠，看上去有些焦虑，警惕着周围。  
令Sam奇怪的是她并且没有像往常一样穿着黑袍。  
他的手从后腰收回，打开了门。  
"…Tibby？"  
"Sam，"她微微笑了一下，Sam却感到了她的勉强。  
"我可以进来么？"  
Sam点头并侧过身，他现在一头雾水，修女的到访太过突兀，让他有些担心，并且产生了不太好的预感。  
沉默在他们坐下后开始，Sam也不知道持续了多久，或许只过了五分钟。修女手中的纸杯在她不停的转动下可能已经泛起了粗糙的毛边。但她显然还沉浸在挣扎中。在Sam起身准备给她换一个杯子时，他被叫住了。  
"Sam，"修女叫住他，示意他坐下，"…我们第一次见到Dean，…是在十年前。"  
他静静地听着。

Tibby的父亲据说是位狠毒又冷酷的觋，母亲是他的试验品，在父亲被杀死时已经怀孕，父亲死后，他的亲信想要杀死她，但由于猎人的阻碍并未如愿。  
随后她的母亲狼狈不堪地来到这个小镇。  
她当时的想法已不可知，但事实上她生下并独自抚养两个孩子。

"虽然母亲有些严格，但她十分坚强，我们一直引以为傲。"

"和其他的孩子一样，我们对父亲十分好奇，对他的所有印象仅限于一张从报纸上剪下的照片，但母亲从来避而不谈，因此我们对他一无所知。"  
"有一天我与母亲争执时，愤怒下能力突然出现。我虽然惊讶，但并不害怕，甚至有些惊喜。然而母亲却当即变了脸色。她开始将我锁在房间，不允许任何人进入。哥哥时常会透过门缝与我讲话，在他不断地请求下，母亲无比痛苦地动摇着自己的决定。"  
"过了几天，母亲沉默着走进房间，她讲述了我们的身世。她让我，或者说命令我发誓绝对不能学习和使用这种能力。从她脸上能够得知她对此的讳莫如深，或许她本想将一切带进坟墓。"  
"母亲的消瘦和衰弱让我们十分害怕，但是却无能为力。那段时间，哥哥也同样异常沉默，他有时将自己锁在房间，待上很久，那种状态在几个星期后又变成了频繁的离家。"  
"有一天，哥哥告诉我们他遇到一个人，那个人在听完他的讲述后，说他能够提供帮助，并拿出了证据。母亲本来十分怀疑，并且对哥哥向他人求助这件事异常愤怒。但她最终被哥哥说服了，也可能是走投无路时下意识的孤注一掷，总之那个人被请进了家。"  
"意料之外的是这个人我们认识，但并不熟悉。和我们一样，从不知名的地方来到这个小镇，在这里大概停留了数月。他深居简出，周身的气氛十分低沉，让人难以搭话。"  
"哥哥当时兴奋又激动，他悄悄告诉我，他有一次不小心撞见那个人的车里有很多形状各异的枪械，还有奇怪的符号。他并未对哥哥的不请自来感到冒犯，反而坦白告诉哥哥他和家人在追踪一个恶魔，同时猎杀各种怪物。  
或许他的话太难以置信，又或许有了共同点，因此哥哥才会时常跑去和他交谈，并告诉了我们的情况。"

"我虽然对他半信半疑，但由衷地高兴哥哥能够找到倾诉的人。"

"他说他叫Dean·Winchester，他说他是一位猎人。"


	6. Chapter 6

"然而母亲和他交谈时异常冷漠，甚至可以说是冷酷，但Dean对她明显的回避并未作出表示。"

"他们交谈的声音很小，但是我们能感到剑拔弩张的氛围。"

"当他起身准备离开时，母亲突兀地说出一个名字，Dean愣了一下，随后离开了。"

"这件事情我们当时无法理解，过了几天也就淡忘了。Dean随后又来过几次，有一次我无意中听到他在劝母亲带我们离开这里。"

"有一天我和哥哥走在路上，我因为早上和母亲闹别扭而闷闷不乐，拖延回家的时间，哥哥在旁边一言不发，但是却默默配合着我越走越慢。这时有一辆车从视线中驶出，正是我们家的方向。

它迎面开过来，在我们旁边停下。车里的人摇下窗户向我们打招呼，看到我们一脸茫然后咧嘴笑了笑，说让我们代他向母亲问好。"

"我们面面相觑，在吃饭时哥哥向母亲讲述了刚才的遭遇，母亲听完后沉默片刻后起身离开。

我们看着她消失的方向，踌躇着咽下这顿食不知味的饭。

"当我们鼓起勇气推开半阖的房门后，发现母亲背对着我们坐在床沿。我们跑过去围着她，发现她在拿着相框默默流泪。我们跑过去围在她身边，很快被母亲的悲伤感染了，她看见我们满脸的眼泪鼻涕，一遍笑着一边擦了擦，嘴中颠倒着安慰的话，最后她分别抱了抱我与哥哥，说我们要离开这里。"

Tibby停下来，她深深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛。

"当时我们毫无觉察，悲伤说忘就忘。在整理行李的过程中打闹时，听见了门铃的响声，母亲她应声走过去…"

"……随后是清晰的枪声。"Sam僵硬地伸长手臂，递给她一盒纸巾。

"谢谢。"Tibby勉强笑了笑。

"来的就是昨天那个男人。他举枪对着冲出来的我和哥哥，我们本以为他也会将我们直接杀死，但这时前院又传来了汽车的响声。"

"紧接着是混乱的交战，但并未持续，因为我们被当作了挡箭牌。经过门口时，我腿软得无法前行，哥哥把我背了起来。一侧是Dean，他站在那里，盯着那个男人，眼中的愤怒有如实形。"

"男人逼着我们进入后备箱，随后是发动机轰鸣。压抑的黑暗里弥漫着恐惧，呼吸中全是汽油和烟。哥哥紧紧握着我的手。"

我不知道是谁在颤抖，也不知道是因为疼痛还是恐惧。

"时间并不容允我们有过多体会，哥哥压着声音和我说了几句话，然后我们在黑暗中一寸寸摸索起来。车子行驶了一段时间之后突然不稳，伴随着咒骂和枪的声音，我想应该是Dean追了上来，紧接着是刹车刺耳的声音，那个男人下了车。哥哥翻出我们刚才摸到的千斤顶，抵住车箱内侧的开口，我尽量缩起身体给他更多空间，或许是幸运眷顾，我们打开了后备箱。"

外面的天空已经变成了深蓝色，他拉着我拼命奔跑。

"我们拼命地跑，然后进到了教堂，还未对劫后余生有所庆幸，我们拼尽全力想要关上大门时，缝隙中伸进来的枪杆和告诉我们那人的力气我们无法匹敌。"

"金属的枪口指向了我仅剩的亲人，我想要去挡住，然而下一秒眼前一片黑暗。"

昏迷前我的脑中全是早晨没有向母亲吻别的遗憾。

十年前的事件远比Sam想象中的要更加复杂，尤其是他没有想到Dean也在其中牵扯颇深。当他想要开口询问，自从Tibby讲述完之后就安静下来的房间突然又响起了震动声。Sam立刻拿过手机，发现同样是未知号码，只不过这次震动一直在持续着，有种不通不罢休的意味。Sam划开接听，接听器里传来的像是风声又像是呼吸声，夹杂着类似说话的模糊又嘈杂的声音。

Sam皱着眉头，屏息凝神想要去分辨话里的含义，但他随即脸色大变。

那个声音在逐渐减弱，他反应过来那是位于喉咙中的，临死前的呼吸。


	7. Chapter 7

Tibby看着突然紧绷起来的Sam，她急切地站了起来，椅子发出的声音惊得她耸了下肩。

Sam迅速地收拾了东西，随后弯腰凝视Tibby的眼睛说道:"我需要去一趟教堂。你在这里等着，我有钥匙，谁敲门都不要打开。如果我第二天天亮没有回来，你就报警，让警察们立刻去教堂。"

Tibby张了张嘴，慢慢点了点头。她看着关上的门，低下头握住了脖子上的十字架。

Sam一路上都在思考，幸好小镇道路通畅，基本没有交通灯和来往车辆，不然他很可能会被引发事故并被注销驾照。

他想了很多，刚才电话里的人，十年前Tibby的遭遇，猎人，凶手，还有Dean。

十年前，Dean应该正在和父亲狩猎恶魔，Tibby的言语中没有出现父亲，或许是出于某种原因，他单独出去狩猎，把Dean留了下来。本来十分顺利，但是Tibby的哥哥，Amos碰巧撞破了Dean的隐藏，他哥哥百无禁忌，随意说出了身份，没想过谎言一般的真相能让Amos相信。

但那正是Amos需要的。

世界上是否真的有层出不穷的巧合，还是他们家族注定会与身边一切异像纠缠不清？然而无论刻意的追查还是无意的牵连，无论乐意与否，他们只有一个选择。

如此，Sam也不意外于Dean的牵扯其中了。

他的哥哥无论何时都不会袖手旁观。

当然，他苦笑了一下，现在成为恶魔的Dean暂且不提。

Sam又开始思考后来情况会突然急转直下的原因。

他重新理了一遍事情经过后，猜测那个男人应该就是当年那个觋的亲信。

这样可以说清很多事情，但同时也证明了Dean无意间推动了Tibby母亲的死亡。

毕竟Winchest家族的动向在任何群体的情报交流内都占有一席之地。

Sam握紧了方向盘，手上的青筋隐约凸显在皮肤表面，他咬牙咒骂这种巧合一般的悲剧，仿佛是某种命运的戏弄。

无问动机，无法预料，无力阻止。

随后他又自暴自弃地想，即便旧事重提，如今是恶魔的Dean暂且不会为此在无可背负的自责与罪恶上再增加重量。

小镇教堂矗立在寂静的夜色中，轮廓隐约可见，一如数年前。

Sam停车走近后发现大门敞开，一团浓郁黑暗中隐约着亮。

他努力控制着脚步声，奈何四周死一般无声，回响像是敲在他的嗓子上。

视线受阻使得其余感官自发地敏锐，浓郁的血腥越发猖狂地吞噬着周围的空气。随着逐渐走近，越发强烈的刺激让他恍惚感到皮肤上有如实形的黏稠与湿润。

教堂不大，但他觉得自己恍若进入了一个不同的世界。

方才所见的光此刻现出了原形。黯淡的月色戏剧般投落在教堂正前的彩色玻璃，被割裂成整齐的色块后飘散在空中，在祭台周围暧昧而朦胧地闪烁。

Sam拿枪的手在看清前方情形后落了下来，他甚至因无法控制而隐隐颤抖。

声带振动着，喉咙却被堵滞，他无声的张了张嘴，却完全发不出声音。

Dean仿佛没有看见他，从隐蔽的角落径直走到祭台旁边。他瞥了一眼躺在上面明显死去的人，随后毫不犹豫地伸手插进了尸体破裂的胸膛。

血肉搅动的滑腻声刺进Sam的耳中，即便从出现时就一直在盯着他，但是Sam却无法理解现下发生的状况。

Dean像是在找什么，但是没找到。

他很快抽出手，在尸体的衣服上随意擦了擦后，向宽大祭台旁的阴影处走过去。他观察了一下，随后从某个器皿中拿出一团漆黑的东西。

Sam无数次希望他的眼睛没有适应黑暗，这样真相就可以永远是一片模糊。

但他知道。他看见了。

他的哥哥捏碎了一颗人类的心脏。

他的手也在同时反射性地握了一下。


	8. Chapter 8

他下意识地否认那是Dean，却不由自主地走向前，然而越是靠近，他的眼皮跳动地越是剧烈。

起初他以为是对环境的高度紧张，然而随着距离的不断缩近，他感到胸腔处肋骨的疼痛，急促跳动的心脏让他越发地呼吸困难。

他甚至看到了Dean的身体像碎掉的玻璃一样断裂成数段。

他的身体在叫嚣着停下。

Dean看见Sam的时候内心奇妙地波动了一瞬，随后又趋于平静。

他看着Sam向他走来，却在几步后不得不停下。

他从始至终未发一声，却一直紧盯着Sam，眼中满是不自知的警惕与贪婪。

然而来到这里的事情已经做完，他犹豫片刻后转身准备离开。

Sam当然想要抓住他，但他的大脑无法顺利地下达指令，只能僵在原地眼睁睁看着Dean重又隐入黑暗。

第二天，小镇神父惨死教堂的新闻就迅速成为了各媒体的热议话题。

Sam原本暂借的身份现在却在因缘际会下继续担任，正好也省下他许多麻烦。他估计自己还需要一段时间来解决问题，时间紧迫，接替的人却随时能来到。

Tibby昨夜在听闻Sam叙述了事情经过后，沉默了一会后告别离开，她看上去心事重重。Sam突觉她似乎瘦了很多。

他对她省略了心脏那一段，虽然Sam自己也十分混乱，但他清楚这件事只需要他一人带入坟墓。

说到恶魔，恶魔就来。

Sam看着教堂新来到的神父内心十分郁闷。他今天一进教堂便看到一位陌生人在和Tibby交谈，等他上前，Tibby向他介绍了这位新来的年轻神父。

神父说称呼自己Andrew就好，他对Sam说自己还需要适应和学习，希望他可以在教堂多待一段时间，Sam沉默了一会，随后点了点头。

随后的几天Sam带着Andrew熟悉教堂的事务，他觉得Andrew身上有股违和感，却一直没有找出具体在哪里。

或许是他不合时宜的亲切。

此外，这个神父对Tibby十分殷勤，Sam经常能够看到他找 Tibby搭话，被无视了也锲而不舍。

他揉了揉发涨的太阳穴。

需要解决的事情太多，头疼又时不时地骚扰着他，分身乏术下那股怀疑逐渐被他抛之脑后。

Tibby在他临走时又送给他一个"提神袋"，这次变成了相同的黑色袋子，比上次的要小，数量不多的药草安静地挥发着。

转机突然发生在Andrew来拜访Sam，他拎着一箱啤酒说是向最近照拂他的Sam道谢，当他们准备开启第一瓶时，Sam的手机显示一条短信，Tibby告诉他教堂这里有人找他，Sam立刻想到了Dean。于是他快速和Andrew道了歉离开。

他的住处离停车场有一段距离，走到一半的时候Sam突然发现自己刚才太慌忙没有拿车钥匙，他咒骂了一句后赶紧往回跑。

就是这几分钟，他的住所已经变得一片狼藉。

然而这些都不重要，他居然见到了Dean，以及在他手中不断挣扎的Andrew，显然他脖子上的那只锁紧的手目的十分明确，Andtew从脖子到脸都涨成深红色，青筋起伏，嘴角冒出了白沫。


	9. Chapter 9

Sam立刻冲过去，他死死抓住Dean的手腕，和以前的无数次一样。

阻止他。

他的哥哥不能再伤害人类了。

Dean在门打开的时候动作停滞了一下，那个瞬间他下意识卸去了手上的力气，随着手臂被握住，他转头看向来人。

他盯着Sam的眼睛看了几秒。

然后伸手抱住了他。

Andrew摔倒在地，捂着脖子剧烈地咳嗽起来，极其用力的呼吸夹杂着嘶哑的喉音，他的头发凌乱地趴在额头上，被冷汗浸湿，眼泪和唾液不自觉地流出，和鼻涕混成一团。

他确信自己逃过了一劫，在Sam来到之前，捏住他喉咙的力度本准备置他于死地。

Dean面对着他，盯着他踉跄着从地上爬起来，缓缓地吐出一个无声的字。

Andrew盯着Sam的背影，嘴角咧开了一条狼狈的弧度，映衬着血红的眼睛和扭曲的面孔，慢慢离开了。

Sam感到箍着他的力道很紧，甚至在颤抖。他的头发被揪的发疼。

于是他慢慢低下头，手也顺势回抱住了Dean。

一瞬间他错觉自己是在亲近一头狮子，下一秒就会身首分离。

他的意识开始恍惚，周围的一切似乎在远离，动作全是出于本能。直到被某一瞬的危机感击后才让他稍稍回神。

他满腹疑惑，手上带点力道把他们分开，这才看见Dean苍白的脸色。他刚想开口，却见Dean挑了下眉，嘴边浮现出些微得意的笑，然后吻住了他。

Sam再次愣怔了，五感似乎又开始消失，但温暖柔软的触感和身体深处的兴奋颤栗又惊醒了他。他皱起眉头，分不清这到底是幻觉还是他的梦。隐约的危机感潜藏在深处，在一片浓重的未知中闪烁着微弱的光。而他毫无头绪，像是确认，又像发泄一般狠狠地咬了下去，随即感到对面人的颤抖和错觉一般讨好的舔舐，并和着血与唾液，加深了这个来之不易的亲吻。

他放弃了追问，带着深重的无措与惶恐沉溺在腥甜和放纵中，刻意而无意识地忽略了意识深处的灯。

后来他无数次回忆到这个场景，悔恨和满足像极冷的雪，让他在严寒的深渊里几欲焚身。


	10. Chapter 10

这里似曾相识。

小镇的图书馆里，面前堆放着各种书籍。

他的目光从书中的文字移开，看向对面。

那有一个人。

刹那间四周景象开始破碎，浓稠的黑暗溢散，数秒间缠绕上那人的身体。

他的心脏骤然紧缩。

"Dean！"

耳边炸起无数含混模糊的噪音，那些嗡鸣像针一样刺入他的大脑，他的呼喊夹杂其中，像溺水之人徒劳的气泡。

"哥哥！"

他不断地嘶吼，伸手想要去撕裂那些黑暗，耳边的声音越发尖锐，视线内突然开始闪现无数的画面，强行挤进他的眼中。

直到某一刻，一切融合成安静的耳鸣。

他应该是晕了过去。

但他抓住了。 

所有的场景都消失了，四周一片寂静。他突然发现自己跪在黑暗里，耳朵还在嗡嗡作响，手指因刚才过度的伸展而抽搐。

"D…"

他维持着口型，上一秒的回音似乎还没有消失，然而嘴唇翕动着，却发不出一丝的声音。

下一句是什么似乎已经微不足道，却应该举足轻重，但大脑里一片荒芜的空白，连思考都无法进行。

他用尽全部力气握住面前那人的手指，直到他露出疼痛的表情。

身体在小幅度颤抖，他整个人变得薄而透明，心脏愈演愈烈的轰鸣带动着身体起起伏伏。

他死死盯着眼前那个人，喉咙不断抖动，像是要呕吐。

他的眼泪流了下来。

"Sam。"

Tibby背对着Sam，祈祷一般跪在神像前，她叫了他一声。

那一声很快消散在空气中，随后更深的沉默继续弥漫在教堂里，撕扯拖拽着Sam的四肢，让他无力地摔在后面的长椅上。

他的双手抵在头侧，肘弯压在腿上凝视着地面。在越发沉重的压力下，喑哑的声音像是提问又像是自言自语。

"你知道他要杀死神父吗？"

"…对不起。"

"为什么又告诉了Dean？"

"…对不起。"

Sam本以为自己会爆发，却又觉得非常疲惫。他的眼睛看向从始至终不曾动摇分毫的修女，握紧拳头的手发出沉闷的响声，脖子上的青筋也在隐忍地跳动。

"为什么"

最后一个字生硬地从嘴中破出后，他心中只余下了寂静的死灰。

"…对不起。"

远处响起了炸雷一般的关门声骤响，Tibby颤抖了一下。


	11. Chapter 11

"见一面。"

Sam按下几个字母后把手机摔在了一边，没过几分钟又不得不拿了起来:

"23点，教堂钟楼。"

Sam看着这条信息，脑中突然有什么划过。

他闭上眼睛开始梳理最近发生的事情。

Tibby的哥哥Amos，也就是Andrew，他用接替神父职位接近他的理由确实很顺利，当时他因Dean的神出鬼没而焦头烂额，加上长时间待在这个死水一般的小镇或多或少消磨掉了警惕，Amos动手的时候他甚至毫无知觉，所以这个看似简单却又无比成功的计划一直很顺利，直到看见那些打翻的啤酒罐。

但Dean来的过于及时了。

唯一可能知情而却不在场的人只有Tibby。

所以又为什么要告诉他？

她对Amos的所作所为即便不是了如指掌，也应该心知肚明，她甚至可能是他达到目标的帮凶。

但Sam并不愿意再沿着这个可能想下去。

他从前时不时能从Tibby与居民们的对话中瞥见她被压抑的活泼天性，还有偶尔听闻的从教堂中传出来的微弱哼唱。

那座宁静的教堂和总是在做着祷告的修女帮助他度过了一段混乱煎熬的日子，同样是古井无波，却又独立于时间静止一般的小镇，让他不至于在不自知中被同化。

她毫无疑问是善良的。

但人都是是矛盾的。

Sam想起那次提及家人的对话，仿佛是在某种意义上与自己交谈。

但终究不同。

他掏出Tibby送给他的巫术袋，用手摩挲着外表，这个袋子是Tibby后来给他的，在问过他另一个袋子的去向之后。

他自从拿到便一直放在内侧口袋，以防活动时不小心牵带出来，小而薄的物件能让人完全遗忘它的存在。但Tibby却时不时会问上一句。

仔细想想他的第一个袋子不知何时也消失的无影无踪，但他明明记得自己扣在了钥匙上，轻易不会掉落。

Sam盯着掌心中小小的一团黑色，那颜色让他很不舒服，他一寸寸摸索着，突然看见了并不明显的深红色细线，他找了找，又把袋子打开，将里面的东西倒出来，把整个袋子翻了过来。

他叹了口气。

时间在向前飞速流逝，他该出发了。

昏迷前的场景还在脑海深处一遍遍回放，

他永远都不可能看清对面那人，也不记得自己在图书馆遇见的到底是谁了。

每当想到这种可能，烦躁总让他坐立难安，但随又会有奇异的声音偷偷告诉他，这就足够了。

他走过了被月光照亮的彩窗和数排黑色长椅，扫了眼受难的人子，推开门来到了后院。

借着模糊的亮度穿过草地，来到了终点。

等他的人是Tibby。

一看见Sam，她就走进了钟楼里。

尽管大吃一惊，Sam只能压下涌上来的诸多疑问随她登上了钟楼。

走过一段向上的台阶后，来到了一小片空地，四角的柱子撑起一个带着弧度的顶，正上方悬挂着一座钟，古老而原始，在黑夜里摇摇欲坠。简易的栏杆钉在柱子间作为安全防护，若在白天，这里应该会是个很好的瞭望地点。

但他竟然从来没有来过。

最后是Tibby打破了沉默。

"以前我不喜欢自己待在家里，经常跑到外面，每次都是他找到我。

如果我耍赖或者沉默，他就会坐在我旁边，最后等到我昏昏欲睡的时候再把我背回去。"

在那时的我看来，他是…最忠实的倾听者。不论是开心愤怒，还是害怕委屈，我都可以告诉他，虽然他没有几次成功安慰到我，但他总会在听完后说:

'我会保护你。'

这句话是万能的。

"所以我扯着他拉钩，告诉他不许丢下我…一遍又一遍。"

"但后来…我不可能永远长不大，也知道了不是所有事情都能依赖别人。"

但他却被这些深入精神的暗示牢牢桎梏了。

或许冥冥中真的有所预见，就像我们的名字暗含的意义那样…

我成为他的负担，而他执着对我的誓言。

"他…失踪的时候，我是庆幸的，也是绝望的。"

抛下我，然后活着。

"但他却回来了。"

她看向Sam。

"我一直…很羡慕你。无论遇到什么都能够一直向前，不会拖累对方，也从未想过放弃。

有时又觉得你们被命运眷顾优待，很嫉妒，却无可奈何。"

她深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐了出来。

"我也想保护他。"

"…对不起。"


	12. Chapter 12

Sam就在他后面，一直沉默着。

他看到Tibby颤抖，犹豫着向前走了几步。想要说些什么，却看她突然冲向自己。

似乎有什么反射了一瞬，他抬手挡了挡，随即而来的冰冷让他颤抖了一下，他立刻握住了刺中他的刀，狠狠地推了一下面前的人。

然而疼痛让他慢了点，Tibby已经反射性抽出刀，昙花一现的凶狠决绝从她脸上消失，她现在一片空白，维持着双手向前的姿势踉跄着退步，一直喃喃着说些什么。

Sam无暇去听，他低头看了看刀伤，不深，毕竟她刚才抖得太厉害，力气也几近于无。

但刀被拔出来后导致出血有点多。

他暗暗咂舌，迅速撕开里面的衣服并压紧缠好，包扎的同时他短暂地为自己被这对兄妹两次得逞而懊恼了一下，两人总能在他的防御盲点上出其不意。

他看向Tibby，刚张了张嘴，却见她表情怪异，疑惑又不敢置信。

"你…"

"不！不对！你不能动了！你不应该…血已经…… "

Sam愣了几秒，反应过来她刚才确实是在说着咒语。

他叹了口气。

"我扔了。"

"你不应该…知道…才对……"

Sam无声地看着她，Tibby像是愤怒又像是绝望，

"我就说…你们是被……"

"被眷顾吗？！"

Sam吼了一声，Tibby被震得又后退一步。

他疼的得嘶了一声，却没停，

"没有任何人，能够，评价我们。"

空气静了静，他接着说，

"…我们经历过的远比你想象的复杂，遇到的绝境也难以估计。

但我们一直相互扶持。

在对方走错时拉他一把，或者一同承担后果。

他缓下口气，

……无论如何，不要否定自己。"

他皱着眉一字一句地说完，看见Tibby站的位置已经靠近栏杆边缘，他上前半步想要让她注意，

Tibby一直神经紧绷，看见Sam走向她，立刻往后一退。

本没有想到会碰上东西却被身后的触感吓得尖叫了一声，她猛的往后一看，下一秒随着惯性翻了出去。

当她再睁开眼时，只看见了一片黑暗，她首先挣扎了起来，却被头顶的一声"别动！"惊得瞬间僵硬。

她往上看去，才感觉到自己的胳膊坠得异常疼痛，Sam一只手死死抓着她，另一只手握住栏杆努力想把她拉上来。

"双，手。"

借着月光，她看见了明亮的眼睛。

Sam在她尖叫的瞬间立刻跑了过去，感谢多年对危险的嗅觉和条件反射，然而现在这个姿势正好拉到了他腹部的伤，用力时肌肉的运动又加剧了折磨，消耗了他的力气，让他把Tibby拉上来的动作迟缓了很多。

他努力维持着姿势，准备伸出另一只手抓紧时间一鼓作气。

  
更多温热的血液因动作的改变再一次浸透了衣服，又立即变得冰冷，随着他的动作发出黏腻的声音，他的眼前出现了星星点点的黑斑，手脚和大脑都开始发软变冷。

  
耳边突然出现了轻微的断裂声，很快变得连续，Sam猛得看向Tibby，发现她惊恐地睁大眼睛。

"…唔"

新一轮的疼痛再次叠加，Sam已经无暇顾及。

他牙齿打颤，快感受不到手的存在让他有些慌张。Tibby似乎晕了过去，现在看不见她的脸了。刚才从中间断裂的栏杆让他不得不重新用回一只手，以防自己也摔下去。

他又试着拉了几次，还是没有成功。

风突然有点大，他现在全身都在颤栗，脖子发酸，大脑冲血，下方的黑暗漩涡一般吸引着他，拖拽着想要让他同归于尽，诱惑他不必再遭受苦痛的折磨。

他恍惚回到了几个月前，在图书馆那场不知道梦境还是幻觉的体验，他几乎闻到了那新鲜的味道。

一只手出现在他眼前，沿着他的胳膊握住了Tibby的手腕。背后的人环着他，把他们拽了上来。


	13. Chapter 13

当Sam再次睁开眼睛，眼前是熟悉的房顶。他侧头看过去，烛火下影影绰绰几个人在讨论着什么。

他呻吟了一下想要起身，却差点没滚到地上。

那边的人听见动静，连忙跑过扶住他。

Sam起身后才发现自己刚才躺在教堂的长凳上，那些光也不仅仅是烛光，一道一人高的金色裂缝在祭台后矗立着，他看了看裂缝，又看向在那附近站着的人。

下一刻他起身想要走过去，一个人听见这边的响声，跑过来扶他。他使劲甩了几下却没有抽出手臂，过度失血的身体终于通知到了大脑，让他眼前出现色彩斑斓的星点。一阵阵的晕眩和呕吐的欲望让他不得不停下缓神。

他闭着眼睛缓了缓剧烈的心跳，看向身边的人，像是在等待着解释。

Tibby放下手，又转头看向那个人，他从Sam醒来后又变得沉默而冷硬，向她微微点了下头。

但是她应该如何说起呢？

她重新走回去，握住祭台上那人的手，汲取着温暖和力量。

"…对不起。你直接问我吧。"

Sam想了想，问出了第一个问题。

"之前Andrew来找我，为什么要通知的Dean？"

"Dean之前找到了我，他说哥哥会试图杀了你，让我提醒他，当作还他小时候救我们的人情。"

"你想杀我是为了你哥哥？"

"嗯。他受到了诅咒的反噬，差点死掉。…我实在没有办法，只是希望可以多拖一会。"

她顿了顿，继续说了下去。

"小时候教堂的惨案是我所为，死亡前从母胎中获得的能量不受控制地爆发，破坏了我的身体。

所以这么多年他尝试了所有办法救我，直到为了最后那个可能成功的诅咒开始杀人。"

我没有阻止他，甚至都没有想过。

"Dean告诉我，无论诅咒完成与否，一旦开始，他都会死去，除非诅咒不成立。 其实之前他就告诉过我，但是我没有相信他。

哥哥身上诅咒因叠加反而有所抵消。 所以现在他遭受反噬，却一息尚存。以后还需要休养很久。

若不是你，我们必定都会死去。

"诅咒的条件？"

Tibby摇了摇头，

"我只知道一条，需要死而复生者的心脏。这么多年过去，因为这一条，没有人成功过。"

Sam愣怔了一下。

他不属于这里。

Tibby这样告诉Sam。

这座教堂是时空被扭曲交融的坐标，在这里你根本触碰不到他。

Sam听完后再次起身走过去，接近Dean时他在纷乱的记忆里找到了他们第一次在教堂相遇时血腥又宁静的场景。

怪不得那时他的身影像是接触不良的信号一样断断续续，怪不得他们每次的触碰都让他像是漂浮在云端一样恍惚。

"我是谁…？"

他问了一句一出口就后悔的话。

这句尾音几乎被Sam吃回肚子里的提问让Dean啼笑皆非，他的弟弟总让他出乎意料。

看见Sam赌气一般的表情和紧盯他的发红的眼眶，他怀念又心疼。

但没时间了。

他在这里的使命已经结束了。而这里的他还没有。

"去解开诅咒吧，报酬是丰厚的。"

说完，也不管Sam是否能够理解，他从一旁扶起昏迷的人，头也不回地走进身后裂缝。


	14. Chapter 14

"你是不是马上就要出发了？"

Tibby在给花园浇水时看见了来和他告别的Sam。

"新的神父今天已经到了，我没有留在这里的必要了。"

"这个送给你。"

Tibby从口袋里拿出了一个小袋子。

"…巫术袋？"

"只是单纯的草药了，保证其他什么都没有。

…现在可能连头痛都治不了了。"

"……会有用的，谢谢。"

他们沿着花园在教堂外围散步，当做最后的告别。

"你的身体怎么样了？"

"这里很轻松。"Tibby捂着胸口说，

"我最大的愿望就是他自己，这要实现了吧。"

Sam看着她像小鸟一样唠唠叨叨"他其实挺笨的，我肯定能骗过他，实在不行哭一哭就糊弄过去了。反正都是我，也没有多大差别吧。"

"就算他发现了，天使也不是那么好找的，Dean也会帮我…也会为了你说服他的。"

她站定看向Sam，郑重无比地开口。

"谢谢你。Sam。对不起。"

Sam看向这个数月前相识的女孩，却已经认识了她一生，缠绕的锁链已经断裂，她即将飘散在为期不远的未来。

"…我其实也可以留下来。"

Tibby绽放了一个巨大的笑容，像是他初见的修女。

"别浪费时间了，你可是有要务在身的勇者。"

乌云散尽了阴霾和压抑，灿烂得像是重回的太阳。

"被囚禁的恶魔在等着你呢。"


End file.
